The Beach House
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Sequel to The Reunion, The twins are invited to stay at a beach house for a whole week with no adults. The twins decide to bring a friend. Mikhail. And he decides to bring his twin sisters. New and better chap. 6.Sequel called The Streets.
1. Invitations and Reunions

Kama- This is the second fic of a series of three. I hope all you readers will enjoy it.

Zack and Cody were at the Tipton pool swimming and just enjoying the summer vacation. School had been let out a week ago. The temperature was reaching high 90's with a lot of humidity. Both boys swam for about 2 hours before they left and went to their suite. They got dressed and decided to watch TV since it was too hot to ride bikes or go to the park.

Zack was channel surfing through the hundreds of channels they had but couldn't find anything when the phone rang. Cody got up and answered it,

"Hello. Hey Max. What are ya doin'." The conversation went on a little longer then Cody hung up.

"Hey Zack."

"Wha" said a half asleep Zack.

"Max invited us to go to her family's beach house for a week. Just kids. No parents." This awoke Zack immediately.

"WHAT! NO PARENTS. A WHOLE WEEK! ALONE! COUNT ME IN." Don't worry I just told Max we'd be happy to come."

Just then, the phone rang again. This time Zack got up and answered it. They took turns.

"Hello. Yes. HOLY SHIT. Sorry. Now. He's down there now. Be right down. (Hangs up) Come on Cody get your shoes on."

"What's going on?" asked a confused Cody.

"Mikhail just got back from Germany and he's in the lobby right now!"

Both kids got their shoes on and were out the door in less than a minute. When the twins got to the lobby, they looked around and finally saw a face they hadn't seen in months. Mikhail.

"Hello. Been a while."

Both twins rushed over and gave hellos to everyone. Then they heard a crash. Everyone knew who it was.

"Justin, GET BACK HERE!" Shouted a very pissed off Moseby.

Mikhail snickered. Everyone then started to head up to the 23rd floor. When everyone was settled down, Mikhail asked the twins to follow him. They went up to the pool. Zack immediately saw two blond girls, looked the same age as him and his brother, very attractive, laying in nothing but their bathing suits. Mikhail saw him looking at them and said,

"I'd like you to met my sisters."

Zack was staring at Mikhail's sisters.

'How is this possible?' thought Zack 'They look nothing like him.' But then Zack remembered his secret relationship with Maddie and decided to stop thinking about, if he had 5 minutes, what he'd do to them. He knew he had no chance. The three boys headed back to the twins suite. The phone rang again, it was Max, she needed to have parents permission. Then Cody got an idea. He asked Mikhail if he, his sisters, and Justin would like to go to a beach house for a week. It was fine with all of them. Cody asked Max and she said 'why not.' They all knew this was gonna a great week.

(It's a start. Please review your thoughts.)


	2. Ready to go

Kama- I hope you all like this fic. BTW, I don't anyone from The Suite Life.

Both the twins were packing in their room. Max was gonna be picking them up in about an hour. While Cody was being neat and placing his clothes, dental stuff, and other things neatly into his suitcase, Zack was just throwing his clothes in and his toothbrush. Zack then saw Cody putting his 'blankie' into the suitcase he laughed his ass off.

Wh…wh… why are you bringing that? I thought you gave it up." Zack was choking he was laughing so hard.

"Well, this will be the first time we will be somewhere without an adult. And old habits die hard."

"Tell me about it. You're 14 and you still have a blanket."

When both were ready they headed down to the lobby. Mikhail was already down there, sitting in a recliner. His twin sisters were reading magazines on the couch, and Justin was ruining Moseby's day, like always. Zack couldn't help but stare at the other pair of twins across the room. So he walked over to talk to Maddie.

Mikhail's sister Jessica looked up from her magazine to see two of the hottest kids she's ever seen. They must be the twins that her brother kept talking about. She couldn't help but stare at the one with the suitcase that had clothes sticking out of it. But her heart sank when he walked over to the candy counter girl. She looked over at the other twin to see he was just sitting quietly. She knew he was either afraid to go, or it was something else. She walked over to her brother.

"Are those the twins you were talking about?"

"Yeah"

"That one looks down."

"His girlfriend dumped him. She was kinda obsessed with Cody spending time with her. Apparently she was calling at 3 in the morning almost every night. She said he was paying any attention to her when he was spending almost all his free time with her. So she dumped him. Too bad."

Jessica looked over at Cody and sat next to her sister. She could tell that her sister was also looking at the other twins. It was almost as if they were meant to be.

When Max finally arrived with a van to pick up everybody, it was mayhem in the lobby. There were quick goodbyes to parents and then everyone rushing out the door. The group consisted of Zack, Cody, Mikhail, Jessica and Amy, Tapeworm, Maddie, and Justin. A good size of people. They all got packed up and got in their seats. Max had to sit next to Mikhail. She tried to hide a slight blush that was going over her face when his leg accidentally rubbed against hers when pushing over. Everyone was packed tight but they all fit. Off they went to the beach house. Everyone was ecstatic.

(How was it? Please review your thoughts)


	3. The Beach

Kama- I'm really enjoying writing this fic so maybe you should expect the fic to be updated 2 or even 3 times in a single day. There may not be a beach near Boston, but here there is.

After about an hour drive they had reached the beach. Everyone clambered out of the van. Everyone was stretching and moaning from the long drive. The twins got out and saw Mikhail walking around but then saw he had a limp. And a clear one at that. Then they remembered the incident with Henry when they ripped the tendons in his knee right off the bone. He could have that limp for a long time.

When everyone's bags were out of the van. It took off. All the kids went inside and chose a room to sleep in. Mikhail chose the couch in front of the 50 inch TV. Zack and Maddie got a room on the 2nd floor. Jessica and Amy got another. Tapeworm was stuck with Justin in another. Cody got a room all to himself since Mikhail insisted on the couch. Once everyone got their spot, they all got into their bathing suits and went to the beach.

When everyone got to the beach everyone did a full on charge into the water. When everyone was in the water they swam, rode waves, water wrestling, no one wanted to fight Mikhail. Zack challenged Mikhail and when they were wrestling Max was looking at Mikhail. His black swimsuit and his semi-muscular body. His short 1-inch long hair matted on his head from the water. She started feeling fuzzy inside.

Zack was having some trouble wrestling Mikhail. So he made a plan.

"HEY, maybe we could wrestle on the beach. Wrestling in water is hard."

"Fine with me."

When both boys got to the beach, Zack charged Mikhail, only to get picked up right off his feet and get placed on Mikhail's shoulder. Mikhail started to walk back to the water. Zack squirmed to get off but next thing he knew, Mikhail raised Zack over his head and threw Zack back into the water. Everyone started to laugh. Mikhail said,

"Alright I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nap." He grabbed his black button up t-shirt and towel and headed back to the beach house. The others played in the water a while longer but then Maddie's eyes met Zack's and she motioned towards the beach house. Zack knew exactly what she meant. They slipped away from the crowd, went into the house, and headed into their room.

(15 minutes later)

Max headed into the house to get a cola. When she passed Zack's room she heard a thumping sound going over and over. She shuddered at the thought of Zack and Maddie doing THAT.

"I can't sleep now because of them."

This voice came out of nowhere and made Max jump. She looked and saw Mikhail's head poking from the other side of the couch. Max sat down in the chair next to the couch. Mikhail was dressed in the same shirt but now wearing khaki shorts.

"Apparently youth can make someone Zack's age be able to go over and over again. I think it's been three times already."

Max couldn't take it anymore. She slowly got up and kissed Mikhail right on his lips. She then sat back down. Mikhail was apparently shocked because his eyes were wide. He then got up and kissed her back. This one a longer kiss. About 5 seconds. Both knew that they hardly knew each other but they both had been watching the other ever since they saw each other. When Mikhail sat back down, the door to Zack's room opened and Mikhail and Max saw Zack with his hair an utter mess, breathing hard, and wearing nothing but boxers. Maddie was the same except wearing black lingerie. Zack's eyes grew wide when he saw his two friends looking at him with completely different looks on their faces. Max had a look of disgust while Mikhail had a look of not caring.

"Are you done yet? I'm tired." asked Mikhail.

Both Zack and Maddie went back into the room. Mikhail and Max got up at the same time. They looked at each other a while and then kissed once more. When they broke, more people started to enter the beach house, so Mikhail turned on the TV and turned to the Jesse McCartney concert on channel 275.

(How was it? Please review your thoughts)


	4. The Party

Kama- I'm writing a lot today.

When they started getting bored, Justin asked if they wanted to make a bonfire on the beach. Everyone thought that was a cool idea. Maddie spoke up.

"Does anyone know how to cook? Maybe we could also have a cook out."

"Mikhail is good at the grill." Amy said.

After a while, everyone started collecting the piles of firewood next to the shed near the house, except for Justin who just picked up little sticks and twigs. They had no idea how to make the fire start quickly, but Justin had the answer. He rummaged around in his back pack and brought out and big metal canister filled with lighter fluid and a jumbo pack of matches.

"Justin, why do you have those?" asked Tapeworm.

"Cause he's a pyro (fire addict)," Jessica said.

Justin dumped about half the canister of lighter fluid all over the logs and stumps of heavy wood, struck a match with his fingernail, and dropped the lit match onto the wood. The fire rose right away and started to work away on the wood. The heat blasted everyone in the face and they all backed up.

"Now THAT'S a bonfire." Shouted Justin. Mikhail grabbed the lighter fluid squirted it onto the charcoal he found and lit that up as well. In about 10 minutes, burgers, hotdogs, bratwurst, and even shish kabobs were roasting on the grille.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" asked Zack. He loved that game not only because it got him and Maddie together, but he loves exploiting people and making them do gay, stupid or painful things.

Everyone except Justin agreed to play. He was watching the fire. Tapeworm grabbed a bottle and spun. It landed on Amy. She chose truth.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"That was pathetic Tapeworm." Zack said.

"Yes," said Amy she spun it and it landed on Mikhail. 'haha' she thought what should she do to her brother. He chose dare. She looked around and saw a burning log in the bonfire.

"I dare you to pull that log out of the fire with your bare hands." Everyone gasped. They saw Mikhail pore some water over his hands, grab the log and actually throw it onto the beach. He gasped in pain and quickly put some ice on it. Because it was wood and because of the water, he didn't get burned his hands just hurt like hell for a couple minutes. When his hands stopped burning he spun it and it landed on Zack. Zack knew Mikhail had quite an imagination, but he needed to show backbone.

"Dare"

"One sec" Mikhail got up walked inside and then came back out carrying something. "I dare you to chug this" he threw a bottle into Zack's hands. It was a bottle of Tabasco Sauce. Everyone saw a big grin spread on Mikhail's face. Zack opened the bottle and started chugging. However, he couldn't go any farther after about a quarter of the sauce was gone. He quickly gave Mikhail the bottle and ran for a soda.

"What a wimp" said Mikhail. Then the others looked on in astonishment as he chugged the rest of the bottle with no problems. He seemed to enjoy it. The game progressed for about 30 minutes. Then everyone decided to go swimming. The fire gave plenty of light. When everyone got in except for Zack, Cody, and Mikhail,Zack saw something was wrong with his brother.

"Why do you look so down? We're having an awesome time."

"I am having a good time it's just…" Cody paused.

"What?"

"You know what sex feels like. I don't. You always seem to get the girl to your room. Even at our age. We're 14 and you already lost your virginity. I haven't even seen a girl naked yet."

"I can't help you with losing your virginity. But I can help you see how it's going to be when you do lose it."

"What?" asked Cody.

"Say you're going to bed. But sneak into my closet and wait. Maddie and I will come in and you can see how to lose your virginity. Also, please don't moan from pressure or make any noises. If we get caught, we will get ripped limb from limb.

Cody knew that was completely wrong. He knew it was an invasion of one's privacy. But his curiosity was winning the battle. He eventually gave in.

"Ok." Cody went and told everyone he was going to bed. When he reached the door, he waved to the rest of the kids and then snuck into the closet in Zack's room.

(WARNING- THIS SECTION CONTAINS SEX. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

After about 30 minutes. Cody heard Zack and Maddie enter the room. Maddie practically threw Zack onto the bed. He may be the man, but she's still 3 years older. She climbed on top of Zack and started unbuttoning his shirt. At the same time, Zack was working on Maddie's tank top and threw it across the room, in the direction of the closet. Cody knew Zack did that on purpose. He soon forgot about that when Maddie's bra followed the shirt.

Zack never got tired of seeing Maddie nude and on top of him, but he got even more turned on knowing his brother was watching this. Like health class, only better. He then stripped Maddie of her skirt and her panties. He started kissing her collarbone and started working down to her breasts and started sucking on them. She pulled away, and Zack whined of her movement.

Maddie started to work her way down his bare chest and stopped at his waistline where his shorts started. She quickly got rid of those. Now Zack was only in his boxers, and you could definitely see something was pulsating under them. Maddie surprised Zack grabbing Zack's cock hard, and started to slowly squeeze it. Zack started to shudder with pleasure, and started moaning her name. Maddie then took Zack's boxers off as well. She now held Zack's cock in her bare hand and started to rub. She loved watching him squirm and tremble in pleasure. She then took things farther by putting the gift in her mouth and began sucking on it.

Cody never felt harder than he was right know. He was so caught up in the action, he didn't notice his hand crept beneath his boxers to meet the thing making his shorts WAY too tight. He did his best to not moan.

Zack decided to change things up and got on top of Maddie. He slowly slid into her and she groaned in pleasure. He thrusted in and out of her for a couple minutes. He then slid out and motioned her to turn over. After all, he wanted to give the best show he could for his brother. Maddie willingly did and was surprised when she realized that Zack was going for the doggie style. Both Zack and Maddie were getting more and more into it. The breathing got heavier and the motions got faster.

Cody was almost there, his breathing getting much heavier as his jerking turned harder. He reached the end and came right in his boxers and moaned out loud in pleasure. Luckily, they were too loud to hear him. He leaned against the back of the closet trying to catch his breath.

Zack had reached the end as well when he came into Maddie. He collapsed on top of her. He then pulled out. She held him tight and they fell asleep. Actually, Zack was just pretending. After some minutes, he heard Maddie's rhythmic breaths so he stood up and walked towards the closet. Cody saw his brother coming and slowly opened the door to the closet and crept out of the closet. Cody tried to ignore the fact that Zack was bare naked when he came close to him with a huge smile in his face and a how-do-you-think-it-was expression on his face. Cody anwered with a double thumbs up and quietly left the room. He snuck by Mikhail who was watching TV too loud so he wouldn't hear Zack and Maddie's moans.

"Where were you?" Mikhail asked.

Cody chuckled "We both know you know where I was"

Mikhail couldn't stifle his laugh. "How was it?"

"We both know how it was" Cody answered as he made his way to his room where he took a shower, collapsed on his bed, and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

(How was it? Please review your thoughts)


	5. An Old Enemy

Kama- Enjoy, I would to also thank In NYC for helping me with ideas for this chapter.

"I grabbed one of those fucking twins by the back of his neck and I was ready to kill him, really, I could have done it. My blade was against his skin and just when I was ready to stab him, the tough prick grabbed me from behind, broke my arm and threw me off the goddamn dock. Besides, he has a little bastard cousin that saved the other twin when my friend was ready to knock his head off with a 2x4. So as you see, there are quite some fuckers I want to level down"

"Do you know where I can find them?" the other guy that was hearing Henry's story asked. "I'll make sure those fuckers regret ever screwing with us."

"But hey," Henry added, "Be careful with that Mikhail guy, I've seen him and he is a tough SOB"

The other guy laughed and added, "That was precisely your mistake... I know his type and when you fight someone like him, you have to look first for a weak point. And trust me, such weak point is usually far from being physical. Get up. We are going to the Tipton. I want you to show me who they are... I need to start knowing my victims. You just watch and learn little brother... watch and learn"

While they were walking, Henry told his brother all of the previous encounters he and his goons had with Mikhail, his little cousin and the twins. With each fighting moment, Henry's rage grew and grew while his brother kept silence. Henry's brother carefully listened how Mikhail endured one of the most terrible beatings he had heard of. When they got near the Tipton, he stopped and turned to face his brother.

"Ok, you stay here. Maybe someone will recognize you and I don't want you to blow it. You said his name was Mikhail?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember the twin's names... they were Zack and Cole or something like that..."

"Ok, let me see what I can do"

Henry's brother entered the Tipton and with a totally different face expression, scouted the lobby to search for either a set of twins or a guy with a cane. When he didn't found either, he decided to look for someone that could give him info about them

"_That black dude seems dumb enough_" he said to himself when he saw Mr. Moseby behind the front desk.

"Good afternoon" he greeted with a warm tone in his voice. "My name is Greg and I play Rugby with Mikhail. We both are on the school's team but since we are on vacations, I think he didn't get the news that we have training this weekend so I came by to tell him. Do you know if he's around?"

"Ohhh, I didn't know young Mikhail played Rugby" Moseby answered. Henry's brother was ready to leave if he was told that Mikhail was somewhere in the hotel, telling the manager to give him the info for him. Luckily, that was not the case.

"But you won't be able to tell him about your training day... and I suggest you don't count him in. He left for a week on a trip with some friends"

"Ohhhh nooooo" He answered with a fake concerned tone in his voice. Then he took a shot and asked, "I bet he left with the twins, right?"

"Yes he did, luckily for me and this hotel's sake he left with them, his cousin and his twin sisters"

"Sisters?" he asked really intrigued. "I didn't know he had twin sisters..."

"Yeah, they just arrived to the US and now they got the great chance to go to a beautiful beach in Cape Cod... and I'm terribly sorry but I got work to do. So, do you want me to tell Mikhail you came by?"

"Nooo, don't worry... I'll come later on when he's back. And you've been VERY helpful. That's how hotel managers should be"

"Thank you, you are really kind. Have a nice day"

"You too, Mr... Moseby"

Henry's brother left the hotel and found his brother. "So how was it? Did you see any of them?"

"No. But I think we have more info than expected... I think we might have his weak point. Lets go back, we have some packing to do"

"Packing?" Henry asked surprised.

"Yeah, we are going to Cape Cod"

(How was it? Please review your thoughts)


	6. Cody's Time

Kama- Enjoy

(In Boston)

"Why are we going to Cape Cod?" asked a confused Henry.

"Because I was told that everyone you want dead was there. Along with Mikhail's weaknesses. His sisters."

"He has sisters?"

"Apparently they came to visit from Germany, or some place in Europe. Name sounds Russian to me. Anyway, we are gonna take the train to Cape Cod, we are gonna look for directions to the beach there, find the house, find the fuckers, and kill them."

"Sounds like a plan. How we gonna find them?"

We gotta ask the towns people where there are beach houses and we will knock on every single ones door till we get the right one."

Meanwhile in Cape Cod…

Cody sat alone in the living room lying on the couch watching TV. Everyone else was walking along the beach but he felt tired so he decided to rest for a while in the house. They had left about 30 minutes ago when Cody heard a noise. It was the door getting opened.

"_I wonder who might be" _Cody thought to himself. He muted the TV trying to catch a voice but he heard nothing.

"Who's there? Zack is that you?" Cody spoke up

Suddenly, Jessica entered the TV room. Quickly, Cody took a glance of the empty chairs next to the couch and decided there was enough place for her to sit so he remained still where he was. Surprisingly, she walked over to the couch and before he could draw his legs up to give Jessica some space, she grabbed his shins and sat down placing his legs on her lap.

"W-W-Where's everyone else?" A shocked Cody asked.

"They kept walking. I didn't feel like continuing." They continued watching TV for about 20 minutes, when Cody felt Jessica caressing him with her bare hands from his feet up to his shins and down again. He looked up to see Jessica smiling. Cody was getting turned on. No one beside his mother had ever caressed him and that was something completely different. Besides, Jessica's palms had a weird and indescribable effect on him.

"Say Cody… has anyone touched you behind your knee?" She asked with a flirting tone on her voice.

"Ehhhh, ehhhh, hmmmm, what?"

"Let me show you, just relax"

Jessica moved a little bit to her right so she could reach Cody's knees. The moment she began her caresses on the back of his knees, Cody felt a rush of blood to his groin. Closing his eyes and tossing his head back in pleasure, he decided that this girl had Aphrodite's touch and a mere mortal was no one to make a goddess stop her ministrations. Jessica smiled when she saw the change that took place on Cody's shorts, almost like is someone was pitching a tent beneath them. She had him right where she wanted so she took a move and began sliding her hands up his thighs looking for the tent's main support.

Deep inside his pleasure, a swift image crossed Cody's mind. It seemed like he knew what the image was about, but then again, he tried to ignore it. The image grew bigger and bigger in his head until he just couldn't ignore it. Now he knew what it was. It was an image attached to a fact: Mikhail and how protective he was with his family.

As unexpectedly as this moment started, he stood up and backed away from Jessica trying to disregard the pleasure he still felt.

"I-I just remember I have this… this…thing I gotta do."

A surprised Jessica just gaped and made no movement while Cody left the TV room.

He quickly walked outside the house and was walking towards the beach to cool down in the water when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Cody turned around to see who it was.

"Please, leave me alone… I… I…"

The world was still spinning around him so he didn't realize it was Amy and not Jessica.

"Hey, what is it? Are you alright?" Amy asked unsure of what could be wrong with her new cute friend.

"What is it? What is it? How about YOU tell me what was all that inside the house?"

Immediately, Amy knew what happened with Cody. She had spoken with her sister about how hot this boy was so they decided neither of them will go after him since they both liked him, but obviously, Jessica had made her move. Amy had determined to break her promise and go for Cody, so she was pissed when she realized Jessica beat her on making the first attempt.

"_Damn she got to him first. Let's see what we can pick up from here"_

"Cody, I'm Amy… you meant something happened between you and Jessica? You look really stressed."

Cody shook his head trying to process the information his brain just received,

"_Amy? Jessica? What? Ok, Amy…"_

"I think your sister was trying to seduce me. My mind is spinning. I know a lot about research, math, science, and stuff like that. But I don't know what to do in a situation like this one."

"It's ok. Come here. Tell me all about it."

They both sat on the beach and Cody spent the next 5 minutes telling her all what took place in the TV room.

"_What a tramp" _Amy said to herself. "_I'll show her"_

"Sometimes Jessica gets over excited when she likes a boy and as I can see, you prefer calmed girls, huh?"

"_Jessica likes me?" _"You said you were also 14? Cause what she did back there it's more likely what an older girl would do."

Amy laughed. "Cody, you should see how European girls are. I guess she learned it all from her friends… Cody, you are still shaking, come closer to me, I'll help you with that"

Amy didn't wait for him to get close. She grabbed him and drew him right next to her bringing his head to her shoulder. "Don't worry, you are with Amy now, everything it's going to be OK"

Cody wasn't dumb and he realized Amy also wanted to get into his pants. "_Ok, ok, I'm being desired my two beautiful girls… but if I correspond, I might get killed… oh crap that was a sensitive spot,"_ Cody thought to himself when Amy began touching his belly and got to his navel.

He was burning in his face and in his pants. He didn't know what to do. He wanted them and apparently they wanted him. But it was wrong. They were his friend's sisters. Also they were the sisters of an over protective brother. His shorts were getting tight. He didn't know what to do. His responsibility was winning the fight, but he knew his hormones could easily win.

They both heard someone coming by. It was Jessica. She sent Amy a you-are-not-taking-him-just-for-yourself look. It was a twin thing so Amy got her sister message loud and clear, so she replied with a if-you-want-something-join-and-help look.

"Guys" Jessica said. "We are not getting anywhere like this. Why don't we go back to the house and talk this out. Cody thought this was the most reasonable thing to do. He'll explain the girls he just couldn't have something with either or them or his like would be in danger.

The three of them walked back to the house and entered the TV room. They sat on the couch, Cody in the middle with Jessica to his right and Amy on his left. "Girls, I just can't have something with either or you or my life would be in danger… please, try to understand. _Am I rejecting two girls at once? What is wrong with me?_"

"We understand Cody… Mikhail is really overprotective." Jessica said understanding Cody's POV. "But how about if we forget you having something with one of us and we picture you, Amy and I having fun?

That proposal took Cody absolutely off-base. He turned his head to see Amy nodding with a huge smile on her face. Ok, this was something different. He knew almost every straight man's wish was having sex with two girls at the same time and if it was going to be his first time… well, it was a decent way to give out his virginity. A little grin had drawn when Cody pictured himself doing it with these two twins.

Remembering what Mikhail could do to him was the only leverage he felt he had. Cody felt a hand slip up the front of his shirt and massaging his stomach. Suddenly, he didn't care anymore. He let them do whatever they wanted to him.

Both twins looked at each other when he stopped moving. They knew he cracked. He did well, but it wasn't enough. They started reaching into his shirt feeling the soft skin in there hands. Then Jessica and Amy went for it.

Cody felt three hands running over his torso and chest. Their fingers encircled Cody's nipples with such gentle touch that Cody couldn't hold a moaning sound that was down his throat. Feeling their three hands, made him wondered where the fourth one was. He soon found out when he felt a hand clasp down on his hard on. He gasped and actually jumped and fell to the ground. The twins laid down next to him. He then felt someone lifting his shirt off. Between the erotic moment he was having, and the last traces of guilt he felt for doing this to Mikhail, reality blurred as he couldn't tell which twin was working on him. He felt the hand go back to his erection and squeeze. He moaned louder in pure pleasure as he had never done it before. The sound made Amy (who was gently squeezing his pole) moan back. This was too much for him and Cody couldn't take t anymore.

Jessica was caught completely by surprise when she felt Cody bringing her down and ramming his lips into her. Amy realized she had found his weak spot. She squeezed harder and he was trembling.

Cody's mind was whirling with anticipation. Someone unzip his shorts and slid them off. Cody knew he was just in his boxers but his mind wasn't on how he looked but he won't be the only one with few clothes on, so while Amy was placing kisses down his chest, stomach, he motioned Jessica to strip of her tank top and bra. When she removed the top, he found her bra holding a pair of perfect breasts. Cody's emotion made him almost ripped those off while he motioned her to strip the other twin. No names were called as he was too busy to look for differences between them.

With his back still on the floor Cody rammed his lips into one of Jessica's breasts and began to suck it while his hand grabbed the other one. Doing the best she could, Jessica removed Amy's upper clothes while she was still kissing Cody's down his chest and stomach.

Amy looked up from his boxers to see Cody with "pleasure" written all over his face. It was an expression she couldn't deny. She slipped her hands into his boxer bands and pull down to find exactly what she was looking for. Jessica was occupied with Cody's mouth still in her breasts so Amy decided to work on him. She grasped his cock in her hand and she squeezed. She heard him groan in satisfaction. She then put him in her mouth. His whole body started twitching. They heard him moaning things they couldn't understand. Amy called dibbs on Cody when she brought her panties down and kneeled on top of him to feel him inside her.

Cody suddenly felt pressure around his cock. Forgetting for a second what he was doing with Jessica, he looked down and didn't find where his member was, but knew exactly why he couldn't see it. With a steady movement, Amy worked back and forth moaning "Cody… oh, Cody…" over and over. Jessica backed up to leave them be so she sat right behind them with one hand gently rubbing Cody's sweaty chest and with the other one giving pleasure to herself feeling sudden electric impulses all over her body.

Even though Cody was turning his head from one side to another following Amy's rhythmic moans, at a certain moment their eyes met. Amy's expression was too much for the young male twin's brain to process. That, plus the sight of Jessica masturbating and her touch on his chest, lit a fire in his groin that signaled the end was coming. He didn't even notice when he raised his hands to grab Amy's breasts and began moving his hips making her move faster and faster.

This caused Amy's and Jessica's short paused and rhythmic moans to become one long steady whimper/cry. The fire that originated in Cody's groin, quickly spread all over his body, lighting his nerves up and making his muscles tremble. He felt how every ending from his spinal cord lit from bottom to top, as when he placed his domino pieces one next to another and pushed the first one, watching "the domino effect". The fire impulse ended in his mouth with an "OHHHH, FUCK!" that came from deep inside him accompanied by an orgasm that made him come inside Amy, who feeling what had happened inside her, came as well.

"Now is MY turn" Jessica said pushing Amy to a side as a "pop" sound was heard from the compressed air that escaped. Before she could position herself, Cody quickly stood up and grabbed her from the waist and placed her back to the ground. Intensively, he adjusted himself grabbing his cock and placing it on Jessica's pussy repeating the same process.

When Cody came for the second time, he collapsed on the floor panting hard and with his sight fixed on the roof. Each one lay next to him and embraced him.

"You liked it, boy?" Amy asked.

"I think he did" Jessica answered.

Cody remained silent watching the roof.

They were all so tired he hadn't heard the footsteps. It was then they all three saw Mikhail standing not 5 steps away from them with fire glazing upon his eyes.

"So Cody… did you had fun fucking my sisters?" Mikhail asked with his fists clenched by his sides.

(How was it? Please review your thoughts)


	7. Mikhail and Cody

Kama- Enjoy

Cody was frozen on the spot. All he was thinking about was how to explain the situation before Mikhail killed him. So far, no one spoke. They just stood still and looked at each other. Cody saw Mikhail's eye slightly twitch. Mikhail broke the silence.

"Hey girls, I'd like to talk to Cody for a minute. Alone."

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO US? YOU NEVER LET US HAVE ANY FUN!" shouted Amy.

Mikhail just gave her a cold stare and his sister went silent.

"Go and get dressed."

They obediently got up grabbed their clothes and walked to their room. When they were out of earshot, Mikhail turned his attention towards Cody who had put his boxers and t-shirt back on. Mikhail walked over, grabbed Cody by the scruff of his neck, and actually lifted Cody to his feet. Although Cody was taller than Mikhail, when he gets serious, he can make you feel like your 2 feet tall. He just stared at Cody, and for a few moments, looked like he was about to break Cody's nose and rip his eyes out. Then Cody saw something spread across Mikhail's face. A smile. He started laughing. Not an evil laugh, but a happy kind laugh. He slapped Cody on the back. He tried to talk through his laughs.

"OH MAN, I had you going. You should have seen the look on your face. I think some color left your face."

Cody didn't understand. He wasn't mad.

"W-what do y-ya mean?"

"Listen, you know I'm protective. Everyone one who knows me knows that. Sure, my sisters have fucked other guys, but they were fucking assholes. They acted like they could push me around. Well, I was forced to take care of them. But because I know you and because I trust you, I'm willing to let you and your brother be on my good side. But remember this. If you were anyone else, you'd be dead…already."

Cody was relieved. Mikhail had scared the shit out of him. He looked like he was about to rip his throat open.

"Now put your shorts on."

Cody quickly put back on his shorts.

"Congratulations, by the way, Cody."

"For what?"

"Your no longer a virgin."

After an hour or so, everyone else was back at the beach house. Zack went over to Mikhail.

"Where did you go?"

"I come back to see Cody with my sisters, naked, next to the beach house."

Zack had a look of shock on his face.

"Two at once?"

"Apparently."

Mikhail then told Zack all about his little prank he did to Cody. Zack started cracking up.

"I thought he was about to piss himself." Mikhail said.

For dinner, they had pasta with marinara sauce. Made by Mikhail and Justin. They ate and then decided to go to bed.

(An hour later)

Max got out of bed to get something to drink. She walked by the couch to see Mikhail asleep, with the TV on, with a bowl of cookie dough in his hands. He looked so peaceful; he looked like he was without a care in the world. No stress, no pain, no nothing. Zack had told her about what happened to him. You need a high tolerance for pain to withstand that type of a beating. He doesn't look like such a bad guy. In fact he's been really nice to everybody. Cooked dinner, and said breakfast in the morning. Why would someone want to do that to him?

Max sat at the end of the couch and stoked his dark brown hair. It felt like silk in her hands. She gently massaged his scalp. He quietly moaned from this action, but did not wake. She then placed a soft kiss on his cheek and went to get some water.

(The Next Morning)

Cody woke to the smell of bacon and sausage. He got up and opened his door. He went downstairs to see Mikhail wearing RED plaid P.J. bottoms and a navy t-shirt. He was at the stove and was cooking bacon. He also saw pancakes in a skillet. And also on the stove was a big pan of potatoes. He also saw Justin on a footstool opening a waffle maker revealing some Belgian style waffles (Bigger than normal waffles).

"Hey" said Mikhail. "What would ya like."

"2 pancakes, 3 stripes of bacon, and 2 pieces of sausage."

By the time Cody got to the table, the plate was in front of him.

"Want coffee?" asked Mikhail.

Cody had never had coffee but he decided to try it.

"Sure"

"Want sugar and milk with it with that. Or just black."

"I guess plain"

"Black it is."

Mikhail placed three glasses in front of Cody, Milk, Orange juice, and a mug of coffee.

"I'm giving you special treatment because you're the first one up and I scared the shit out of you yesterday."

Cody was half way done with his breakfast, which was excellent, when Zack and Maddie walked in. They gave what they wanted and it was placed in front of them. After about 40 minutes, everyone was eating at the table. Everyone was shocked to see that Justin, the littlest one there, gave the biggest order out of all of everyone. He wanted 3 waffles, 4 pancakes, 5 bacon stripes, 7 pieces of sausage, and an entire side dish of potatoes. And he washed it down with 3 cups of coffee. When he finished, he looked up at everyone, who were staring at him, and went,

"What?"

Zack went,

"Dude. You are the god of eating. Where does it go?"

When breakfast was over, Mikhail said he was going for a walk on the beach. He got dressed in a black wife beater, a navy blue button up over that, and tan khaki shorts. He always enjoyed going on long walks alone. Quiet. A time to think. He had walked about 2 miles until he finally noticed someone was following. He turned around to see Max. He threw her a kind grin and looked out to sea. Max walked over and rested her head on his shoulder, and they just stood there for a couple minutes. He laid down on the sand and looked up at the sky. Max joined him and they just lay there next to each other for about 30 minutes. Max then caught Mikhail by surprise with a kiss. He kissed her back and held her in his arms.

(How was it? Please review your thoughts)


	8. The Attack

Kama- Enjoy

Henry and his brother Adam had reached Cape Cod. They went and started asking where the beach houses could be found. They were told that the beach was found less than a mile south from town. They were also told that there are only 2 beach houses on the beach but they are miles apart. They were given directions, thanked the man, and left.

"Let's go to this one first. It's closer." Said Henry.

"Alright"

They started to walk down to the beach. There weren't any cabs to take them. After about 20 minutes of walking, they had reached the beach. It was definitely big. They saw the house and they waited to see if this was the right house.

(200 yards away)

Everyone decided to go on a walk. Everyone but Justin, Jessica, and Amy, that is. Everyone headed out the door. Amy and Jessica were watching the Concert of Hannah Montana, and Justin was sleeping in his room. About 10 minutes after everyone left, they heard the front door open. The girls showed no interest in it, suspecting it was Mikhail, Zack, or hopefully, Cody. They never took their eyes off the screen. Next thing they knew, an arm went over the mouth of each twin. They looked up to see this tall kid. He looked about 18 or 19. His eyes had evil and even a hint of lust in them.

"You keep your mouths shut and I won't kill you. Shake or nod your head. Is there another person in the house (nod head), are you Mikhail's sisters (nod), do you know when he'll be back (shake head). Hey Henry, search the house for the other person."

Henry searched the rooms then headed upstairs. He could hear soft snores coming from one of the rooms. He quietly searched each one till he saw the little fucking prick that started this. The little blond kid. He quickly wrapped his arms around the kid's face. The kid started to struggle but he screamed,

"YOU STAY FUCKING STILL OR I'LL SLICE YOUR THROAT OPEN!"

Jessica and Amy heard the kid screaming at Justin. They started to cry, thinking how scared he must be. They saw the kid bring Justin downstairs. The kid holding them hostage said,

"Now I'm gonna let go. If you scream or try to escape, your cousin is gonna pay for your mistake."

They nodded and he released his hold on them. He sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Do you know what your brother did to mine? He broke both my brothers arms and gave him a concussion. So I'm going to pay him back. But before I do that. Henry, could you take the boy and this girl upstairs?"

Henry knew what was on his brother's mind so he quickly grabbed the boy and girl and brought them upstairs, and threw them into a closet in one of the rooms. He got a chair and sat outside the room.

Adam stared at the remaining girl and he started getting a hard on.

"How old are you?"

"14"

"Well you look like your 16. But who really cares."

Next thing Jessica knew, he stood up and was unzipping his pants. But before they could come off, she heard the door open.

"HEY JESSICA!"

It was Mikhail. She wanted to scream so she could stop him from getting hurt but she knew that her sister and cousin were somewhere being held prisoner. She saw the big kid leave the room. Next thing she saw was Mikhail walk through the door. He stared at her for a moment, but before she could warn him, the big kid grabbed Mikhail from behind and threw him right into a glass cabinet filled with china. He crashed right through the glass and fell into a pile on the ground. She couldn't take it anymore. She got up and started hitting him on the back, but to no avail. The kid turned around and smacked Jessica right in the face. She fell to the ground.

Adam had just smacked the dumb bitch off her feet, but turned around to see Mikhail back on his feet. He had a deep cut somewhere on his scalp because there was blood oozing over his face. They just stared at each other. Mikhail made the first move. He ran straight at Adam and started throwing lefts and rights to Adam's torso and head.

Adam was amazed at how hard the kid could punch. His attacks actually hurt. But Adam reacted by grabbing Mikhail by the throat and lift him right off his feet.

"You wanna give up now?" Adam asked. All he got was blood spit onto his face. He threw Mikhail to the ground and Mikhail crashed right through the glass coffee table. Adam grabbed Mikhail, picked him back up. He saw Mikhail's entire face was covered in blood. Next thing Adam felt was a swift kick right to his stomach. He dropped Mikhail and grasped his stomach.

Jessica was looking in horror as her brother was trying to defend himself. She couldn't stand seeing this happening to him. She remembered that Justin had brought that bat he always carried with him. She snuck out of the room and headed upstairs. She saw that kid sitting in a chair outside of Zack's room. He suddenly saw her and charged. Jessica grabbed a vase that was on a little shelf in the wall and smashed it over his head. He collapsed to the ground. She entered Zack's room and found her sister and cousin in the closet.

Adam looked up to see Mikhail just staring at him. Once again, Mikhail made the first move.

(How was it? Please review your thoughts)


	9. Mikhail Down and Out

Kama- Enjoy

Mikhail got into what looked like a fighting stance and just stayed there, waiting. Adam swung a punch at Mikhail. Mikhail grabbed Adam's hand, pulled him in, and delivered a powerful backhand to Adam's face. Adam threw another only to be countered into a shot to his ribs. Mikhail went for a kick but Adam grabbed his leg, pulled him in, picked him up and threw him right into the wall. A big dent was left in the wall.

(Upstairs)

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." Said a frantic Amy.

"We need to help Mikhail. The big one is trying to kill him."

They went to look for Justin's bat and remembered it was under his bed. They headed into the hallway only to meet a pissed off Henry. He grabbed Jessica and started punching her viciously in the stomach. Next thing he knew, the sister punched him right in the jaw. While Henry was dazed, Justin ran and threw all of his body weight right into Henry's stomach. Henry collapsed to the ground. They heard glass breaking and furniture getting crushed. They heard things that kept them upstairs. They would wait till everything stopped.

(Downstairs)

Adam picked Mikhail up and threw him right across the dining room table, crashing to the floor along with the plates and cups. Adam then added more pain to Mikhail by grabbing one of the wooden chairs and shattering it over the back of Mikhail's head.

"Your pathetic." Said a satisfied Adam. But he heard something come out of Mikhail's mouth.

"Fuck you"

Adam picked up Mikhail to inflict more pain but then he felt Mikhail punch his ribs so hard they felt like they were about to break. Mikhail punched him again, and again, and again till Adam let go. With Adam stunned, Mikhail delivered a devastating punch right to Adam's face. Adam collapsed to the ground, clutching his face. Mikhail kept on the offensive and didn't give Adam time to react. He grabbed Adam and smashed his head into the dishwasher. With Adam in a daze, Mikhail grabbed a plate that was on the floor, and smashed it over the top of Adam's head. That is when Adam was finally able to react.

Adam smashed Mikhail in the face with an elbow strike. When Mikhail was clutching his face, Adam got ready. He waited till Mikhail removed his hands from his face and then Adam, using the heel of his left boot right, kicked Mikhail right in the face. This sent him down onto his back. Adam brought Mikhail to his feet. Adam grabbed a coffee mug that was on the counter and smashed it over Mikhail's head. Adam then pushed Mikhail into a glass cabinet filled with dishes. Mikhail didn't go down. Adam charged only to meet another plate to smash across his face.

With Adam in a tizzy, Mikhail delivered a devastating punch right to Adam's throat. This sent Adam to his knees. Mikhail then grabbed Adam's head and smashed Adam's face with his knee. This sent Adam to _his_ back. Mikhail grabbed Adam and threw him right through the little doors and into the space under the sink. Mikhail took this time to rest.

Adam was in utter shock and disbelief. How was this kid doing this? Henry sure wasn't lying. Then he remembered.

(flashback)

"_We were able to break his left knee. We saw he had a limp. That is most likely his physically weak spot."_

Adam fought the pain and got out from the cabinet. He turned around and saw Mikhail charging. He quickly moved out of the way and delivered a vicious kick to Mikhail's left leg. He went down instantly. Adam grabbed Mikhail and smashed his face into the marble top of the counter. Mikhail was no longer moving.

Adam then picked Mikhail up right off his feet, carried him into the TV room, and sent Mikhail flying right into the 50 inch TV. The TV crashed to the ground right next to Mikhail, missing him by a couple inches. Mikhail lay motionless on the ground. Adam looked around to see the damage done. Everything that was made out of glass or was delicate was broken. There were trails of blood that were spread throughout the first floor.

Adam then saw Mikhail's sisters at the foot of the stairs, looking at what happened to the house and to Mikhail. They looked at what was left of him. He wasn't moving at all. They feared what might have happened to him. All they saw was his blood covered face. His eyes were closed. They were too far away to tell if he was breathing. Amy was the first to scream.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU FUCK! YOU FUCKEN KILLED HIM!"

Adam smacked both of the girls and slung them over his shoulders. Henry held his switchblade to Justin's throat and the girls stopped resisting. Adam pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and threw it onto Mikhail's body, which still showed no sign of movement. He wiped the blood off his face then carried them to the abandoned house about a mile away. There, he'll kill the rest of them, just like he did to Mikhail.

(How was it? Please review your thoughts)


	10. Mikhail dead or alive

Kama- Enjoy

Zack was walking with everyone else back towards the house. They were wondering why Mikhail still hadn't returned from getting his soda. Zack just had a feeling something was wrong. As they drew closer to the house, his fears came to reality as he saw something out of the ordinary: the TV was in front of the window.

"That's strange."

"What?" asked Cody.

"Look. The TV is gone. See."

"Oh shit. Do ya think someone raided the place? I knew this trip was too perfect. Something had to go wrong."

When everyone entered the house, they saw the house was ruined. Broken glass was everywhere. The railings to the stairs were destroyed. They entered the Kitchen to see destroyed plates all over the floor. Then they saw something no one wants to walk in on. Blood was sprinkled all over the floor. There was a large blot of it on the counter. They hesitated and finally entered the TV room. Maddie released an ear-shattering scream when she saw Mikhail on the ground with his entire face covered with blood. He was motionless.

"Someone, help him," Max yelled.

Cody ran over and checked for a pulse on his neck but sadly he couldn't find one. A tear started coming out. He stood up and managed to say.

"I c-c-can't find a pulse."

Zack fell to his knees. This was not happening… for many years, Cody was his really only friend and although Bob, Tapeworm and Max were also close to him, Mihkail was something different.

Everyone started to cry. Maddie sat next to Mikhail and placed his head on her lap. She didn't care blood was seeping through all her clothes. She noticed a piece of paper that was next to him. She picked it up and t read,

_I've got the twins and the little blond kid. If you want to see them again bring your asses to the abandoned house a few miles south of here. It's easy to spot. Everyone comes. We will know if someone doesn't. As you see, there will be one exception. The dead fuck this letter is on. See ya then. Henry._

_p.s. no police or they will join you late friend_

When Maddie showed this letter to everyone else, Zack and Cody screamed their heads off in anger. Zack punched the wall till his knuckles bled. Cody grabbed a plate from the floor and threw in right into the wall of the kitchen. Max sat next to Mikhail as well and cried into his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. "We have to call the police, those fuckers MURDERED him, what are we supposed to do?"

"No" Zack retorted. "If we call the police, they will take them away. And they are going to _pay _for what they did… yes, they are going to _pay"_

Maddie faced Zack and grabbed him by his collar.

"What exactly do you mean? What is wrong with you? We can't level with those criminals! Then the cops will came to take _you _away! Is that what you want? Is that what you FUCKING want?

A surprised Zack saw how his girl turned ballistic on him. But it helped him to calm down and think over things with a cold head.

"You are right… but what if we call the police and they kill Justin, Amy and Jessica?"

Before anyone answered, Max 'shheeshed' everyone…she held Mikhail close to her. But then she noticed something. She touched his arm and felt warmth. Then she remembered something she learned during career day, when a murder investigator came in to school. He said you should check the wrist for a pulse, it's harder on the neck.

"CODY! Get over here. He might still be alive."

"But there wasn't a pulse."

Check his wrist (grabs Cody's hand) there. Cody felt one. His heart did backflips. It was a slow pulse. VERY slow one. But still a pulse. He screamed

"HE'S ALIVE!"

Everyone cheered. Zack immediately called 911. The ambulance was over in about 10 minutes. The paramedics strapped Mikhail to a stretcher and hauled him into the ambulance. They sped away from the house, sirens blaring. They returned to the house and called for 2 cabs. All of them wanted to go to the Hospital.

Cody still had in his mind the expressions shown by the paramedics. He perfectly knew that it was not sure if Mikhail was going to live after all the blood he lost. It was just a matter of time before they find out and even though he wanted with all his heart that his friend survived, he was ready for the worse…

(How was it? Please review your thoughts)


	11. The Hospital

Kama- Enjoy

Everyone was in the waiting room. They were waiting for someone to tell them what kind of condition Mikhail was in. They had waited for a 1-½ hours when a doctor finally approached them.

"We have good and bad news. The bad news is that he is in critical condition. He has lost a dangerous amount of blood. The good news is that we have plenty of his blood type. And there are no broken bones. Thank God for that."

"Can we see him?" asked an eager Max.

"Only three people may go in.""

It was decided that Zack, Cody, and Max would go. They enter the hospital room to see Mikhail with all these hoses in him. One up his nose, one sown his mouth, multiple IV's in each arm, filled with blood. Max just watched in horror at the machines keeping Mikhail alive. She started to cry. She wanted to hug Mikhail so bad, but there were too many tubes and wires.

Zack looked at his friend. This kid was lucky. He was fucken lucky. He knew Mikhail wasn't out of the woods yet, but he should get better now that he's here. He still could hardly stand watching his friend's life beat away on a small monitor. He just grabbed a chair and sat next to Mikhail for a few minutes. Cody joined him and also sat next to Mikhail. No one spoke for about 5 minutes. Then they heard a sound. They turned around to see the doctor.

"It's time to go. You guys should get some rest." He brought them out of the room and left them in the waiting room. They knew they couldn't do anything to help so they got back in the cabs and left. Max had decided to stay at the hospital. She didn't want to leave until he awoke. She stayed in the waiting room till she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She fell asleep laying on the floor of the hospital waiting room.

(At the Beach House)

Everyone picked up as much glass as they could, and washed up as much blood as possible. It was 2 in the morning, and everyone decided to go to bed. They dragged their bodies to the rooms and tried to sleep. But the adrenaline that was in their blood from all that happened kept them awake and angry. When they found the bastard, they were gonna make his life hell on earth.

Eventually everyone got to sleep except Cody. He was SO pissed off at Henry. What did the kid have against them? He just couldn't understand what would drive someone to inflict that much pain on someone. Cody just couldn't sleep. His anger was too great. He kept telling himself 'you need to calm down' but how could he calm down? His best friend was almost killed because some bastard felt Mikhail destroyed his honor. It pissed Cody off.

(How was it? Please review your thoughts)


	12. Max

Kama- Enjoy

The following morning, the doctor had awoken Max from her resting place on the floor.

"Miss, what is your name?"

"Max, Max Stonner"

"Max, I'm Doctor Steven Jones and your friend is my patient. I know your going through a rough time with what happened to Mikhail, but could you please tell me what happened to him?"

"All me and my friends saw was Mikhail laying on the floor. The whole place was a mess… I think someone was robbing the place when Mikhail arrived while the robbery was taking place so he fought the people destroying everything around. And they, they tried to kill him."

"This is very serious…the nurse told me you are on vacation here with your friends, right?"

"Yeah, we came from Boston. All of our parents are over there"

"Then the first thing we have to do is to call the police and inform them about those criminals. After that, we'll contact your parents so they can come as soon as possible"

"NO! You can't do that. We got a note saying that if police were seen near the house or investigating, they would finish the rest of us off. They said they knew where each of us lived and who our friends were. Please don't endanger more people."

Before the Doctor could respond, a nurse ran into the room with a look of horror on her face.

"Doctor Jones, the kid is up, and he's trying to escape. We can't hold him down for long."

Doctor Jones ran into the room to see Mikhail had ripped every IV out of his body and was flailing on the bed. There were 5 nurses each trying to hold down a limb. Doctor saw one nurse get shoved from one of Mikhail's leg into the medicine cabinet. He was fighting hard. Doctor Steven grabbed a syringe filled with a clear liquid and injected it into Mikhail's arm that was being held down. Mikhail started to slow down, and then in less than a minute he was motionless once again. He looked at the other nurses. One of them had a busted lip. He told her to put ice on it and the rest of the nurses left.

"I've never seen him act that way before." a scared Max said. This was absolutely true. She never would have guessed he could be like that. It was like he was the little girl from _The Exorcist._ The doctor started to reinsert the IV's back into Mikhail. Max picked up the knocked down chair and sat in the corner.

"I really think we should call the police or at least your parents to tell them what happened in the house"

"Ok," Max interrupted, "But at least let me go and talk to my friends cause I don't know Mikhail's phone number and I think we should discuss with them about the police"

"Alright" Doctor Jones sighed. "Go ahead and bring them here. You will be safe in the hospital."

"Thanks Doctor"

"Just don't take so long, ok?"

"Sure"

Meanwhile…

Adam tied Jessica, Amy, and Justin and threw them into a room. He locked the door and went to grab a beer. After a while, he returned to another room where he turned on the old TV and started flipping the channels. Henry was putting ice on his head and whined whenever it touched him.

"Shut up you pansy. I got smashed with a plate, twice."

Adam showed little attention toward his wounds on the outside, but inside he was really surprised. Mikhail could definitely throw a punch. The kid kind off reminded him when he was younger… he would love to have such a tough small brother because Henry was somehow far from it. But the situation pinned them as enemies so he had to take care of him. He made sure of that.

(How was it? Please review your thoughts)


	13. The Twins VS Adam

Kama- Enjoy

Max was given a ride back to the house by one of the nurse's. Doctor Stephen said that Max should head back so she isn't alone. She finally agreed, despite how much she wanted to stay. When she finally arrived, she saw the house was in a bit better condition, but everything was still ruined. Her trip was destroyed because of some fucked up criminal's who want to get even with a rival. It was noon when she entered the house and she saw everyone had gone outside to sit by the beach. She went over and was bombarded with questions about how Mikhail was since they left. She told them about Mikhail's attempted escape. Everyone but Zack and Cody was shocked at the news. They knew he would try to get out.

"Well, have we decided what to do?" asked Max.

"I say we vote" said Tapeworm.

"I agree," said Zack

"OK, who thinks we should listen to Henry's letter and head over to the house?"

Everyone's hand but Tapeworm's went up. They said he didn't need to go since he had no past with Henry. Tapeworm was thankful and went inside the house. The rest of the kid's got up and started the trip to the abandoned house.

(Back at the hospital)

Dr. Stephen Jones was sitting in his office trying to decide what to do. Should he listen to the girl or call the police so no one else got hurt. He knew this couldn't go on without the police being informed. He made his decision and reached for the phone.

(On the beach)

They had been walking for about half an hour when the old house came into view. They knew that now was the time to fall back, but they kept on walking towards the house. They suddenly saw something, or more like someone sitting on the rickety porch. Zack and Cody saw it was that grease ball bastard Henry, just sitting in a chair. They stopped right in front of the porch and no one spoke for a few moments. Zack and Henry just stared at each other. Then they saw a kid no one had seen before. He was taller than any of them. He was about 5'11. He was the first to speak,

"Please come in"

"Where are they?" asked Zack.

"I'll show you"

He brought them inside the house and into the living room. Henry stayed to watch them while Adam went to fetch the dead fuck's relatives. Henry brought both twins out and threw them onto the old couch that was in the middle of the room.

"Where's Justin?" Asked a pissed Cody

"I'm gonna keep him in the room, he is too wild to bring out. He might escape and ruin everything. First of all, how does it feel knowing that one of your friends fucked with my bro and now he's dead."

"Hate to break the news to ya, buddy, but Mikhail's still alive. Alive and in good care." Said Zack.

Adam was in utter shock. No one could survive a beating like the one he gave Mikhail.

"It doesn't matter, he's not in good enough condition to even walk. And he sure as hell is not gonna be saving your asses now."

Adam charged Zack and Cody. The twins jumped quickly out of the way. They tried to use they're double-teaming to stop Adam, despite his size over them. Zack tried to take Adam's legs out from under him by ramming all his weight into the back of Adam's knee. Cody tried to keep up the momentum by ramming his knee right into Adam's back. No scream came out, but Cody could tell Adam was hurting because his body seemed to slowly crumple from the shot.

Henry got into the brawl by grabbing Zack and threw him into a wall. He went for a punch but Zack dodged. This made Henry fist go right through the weak wall. This sent great pain through his hand. Zack grabbed Henry's head and rammed the skull right through the wall as well. This made Henry crumple to his knees. Zack finished off Henry with a fierce backhand right across Henry's face. Henry fell to the ground unconscious. Zack looked over and saw Adam trying to get up. He decided to get at least one of Mikhail's sisters untied so they could get help. He ran over to Amy and was able to untie her. He ran over to get Adam back down but it was too late. Adam grabbed Zack and Cody and crushed their heads together. Both fell to the ground. Adam saw Amy try to escape. He began to walk over to stop her, but Cody managed to get to his knees and deliver a fierce low blow right between Adam's legs. Adam screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground, rolling in pain. Cody fell back to the ground. Instead of running out the door, Amy ran back to the room and found Justin, bound and gagged. She ran over to help him.

Adam was starting to get up again. Zack, who was still in pain tried to stop him but once again Adam got up and prepared for another attack. Zack was by himself now. Adam swung power punches at Zack, which Zack was barely dodging. Out of nowhere, Adam delivered a fierce kick right to Zack's face. Zack was down on the ground with a broken nose. But he slowly got back up. Adam crushed Zack with a haymaker punch. But Zack didn't fall. Adam threw another, but Zack grabbed it and summoning all his strength, yanked on Adam's arm with such force, Adam was practically thrown to the floor. Zack went to kick Adam in the face, but Adam caught it, and showing great strength, lifted Zack up and threw him back onto the wooden floor. Adam lifted his leg to crush Zack's head. But before he could do it, he heard a war cry, and searing pain in his right calf. He looked down to see Justin sinking his teeth right through the skin of the calf.

Justin tried to hold on the best he could, but Adam swung his leg in a kicking motion, and Justin went flying into the couch. Adam went over to crush the kid's head but Justin swung his leg right into Adam's manhood. Adam just stood there with a shocked look on his face. Amy ran over with Jessica, who she had untied, grabbed Justin and ran out the door.

Cody managed to get up just in time to see Amy, Jessica, and Justin escape. He got up and ran at the stunned Adam. Adam turned towards Cody, only to meet a flying clothesline. This sent both boys to the ground. Adam recovered first. Cody went for another clothesline, but Adam caught it, and busted Cody's lip with a fierce punch. Cody fell to the ground, his eyes watered up. When his eyes cleared, he saw Adam standing over him with a cook knife. Cody closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but suddenly he heard a gunshot, and a blur of blue go crashing into Adam.

(How was it? Please review your thoughts)


	14. The Future

Kama- Enjoy

Cody managed to sit up and saw a police officer holding down Adam and forcing the knife out of his hands. Cody quickly starts to crawl over to his brother, who is motionless on the ground. When he gets over to Zack, he sees that he is conscious and doing fine. Cody looks over to see the cop cuff Adam and pick him up. Another cop enters and says to Adam,

"Adam Mercer, again we meet. Last time we met, you ran away in a stolen vehicle. Good to see we finally got you."

"Piss off, Hanratty."

Hanratty delivered a fierce punch to Adam's throat. Adam was coughing heavily from the strike. The other cop dragged Adam outside. Hanratty walks over to Cody and asks

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, how did you get here?"

"We got a call from a doctor talking about a break-ins. We come over, and we see 3 kids running and screaming for help. Why weren't we contacted right away?"

"Adam was holding our friends hostage, and he threatened to kill them if we told any officials."

Zack was back on his feet. A little wobbly, but was fine.

"Well, you don't need to worry about these two for quite some time."

"Thank God"

(The future of the Twins)

Zack, Cody, and Mikhail go on to High School, and pass with flying colors. The last time the three of them meet is after graduation. The three friends went to separate colleges. This is what happens to them.

(Zack)

Zack graduates from the University of Phoenix. He meets Maddie a few years later, and they marry. Zack become a licensed Veterinarian, and they move to a small town in Pennsylvania called Quakertown. After a few years, Maddie gets a job as an accountant. After a few more years, they have a son and decide to move to Arezzo, Italy where they can raise their son right. That is where the final story will pick up a few years later.

(Cody)

Cody goes to Boston University and becomes a licensed doctor. He continues to live at the Tipton until his mid 20's. He moves to California for work purposes. After 5 years, he decides to move back to Boston, to take care of Carrie. He gets a house in Boston and continues his work as a doctor. He becomes a very highly recommended medical doctor AND surgeon. This is where the final story picks up a few years later.

(Mikhail)

After college in Montana, he and Max get married. 7 years pass and he goes back to Germany with Max, because of the death of his great grandmother. After a year passes, he and Max have a baby girl. She goes to the best schools. He decides to stay there and decides to start a business. When he is in his mid 30's he started a night club/ bar/ strip club. It is found in his hometown Dresden, Germany right next to the Weinstrassen trail. His club because incredibly well known, and he starts a small monopoly of the clubs. Mikhail is known by the usual customers for getting his hands dirty when a drunk customer might start harassing the dancers, or if the man gets too out of control. But now in his late 40's, he doesn't have as much spark left in his punches. Or so they think…

(The End…for now)


	15. Link to Sequel

This is the link to the sequel about Zack joining a street gang and Cody and Mikhail gotta try and bring him back to them before he is completely consumed by the gang lifestyle, or it might be too late

This is the link to the sequel about Zack joining a street gang and Cody and Mikhail gotta try and bring him back to them before he is completely consumed by the gang lifestyle, or it might be too late.

/s/4372485/1/TheStreets


	16. One More?

It has been about 5 years since I uploaded the last chapter of this story I was wondering who would be interested in seeing one more story with Mikhail. It would focus on the twins and then separating while preparing for college. I will try to make it as good as the previous installments. If you want one more story just review and tell me.


	17. Thank You All

My stories will most likely be taken off from the site because of the Critics United. If I lose one of my works I will simply cut my ties with this site and move on. I apologize if this upsets any of my readers. You guys are the reason why I continued to write as long as I have and this site is what made me truly want to start writing. It made me develop my craft and I am currently in talks about being published in several local magazines. I never thought my writing would improve to any degree but with the feedback from you guys you made me both a better writer and better person. Again I apologize if anyone is mad at my likely future departure.


End file.
